


wherever you go ( i will follow )

by kuviraapologist



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Soft Kisses, cute and fluffy, korra loves this woman more than anything, korvira, pure fluff, soft intimate moments that aren’t sexual, they deserve the world, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuviraapologist/pseuds/kuviraapologist
Summary: lately we’ve been so busy that we don’t see each other much, except at home when we’re both tired. it’s hard, because these are the moments that we wait for, long for even. i wait all day just to feel her arms around me, i crave her in the most innocent form. i want to hold her hand and kiss the back of her neck, i want to look her in the eyes and tell her that i love her, i want her to hug me and never let go. i want to play with her hair and let her trace the lines on my hands. i crave being next to her, feeling her warmth.
Relationships: Korra & Kuvira (Avatar), Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	wherever you go ( i will follow )

**Author's Note:**

> appreciate them with me pls

everything was quiet in the world right now. nothing but the soft sounds of breathing, we were in the moments between life, where everything and nothing was happening all at once. my fingers twist around her hair as i braid in the silence. we don’t know what time it is, we don’t care. when i reach the end, i lean forward and wrap my entire body around hers, we still don’t say anything as she leans her head onto to mine. we’re facing the window, staring at the stars, the moving trees, life continuing.

lately we’ve been so busy that we don’t see each other much, except at home when we’re both tired. it’s hard, because these are the moments that we wait for, long for even. i wait all day just to feel her arms around me, i crave her in the most innocent form. i want to hold her hand and kiss the back of her neck, i want to look her in the eyes and tell her that i love her, i want her to hug me and never let go. i want to play with her hair and let her trace the lines on my hands. i crave being next to her, feeling her warmth.

i press my lips to the side of her neck, "vira?" i whisper against it, i can feel her shiver under my breath. i don't know when the little things like this became my favorite, but now it's all i think about. "yeah?" she replied in an equally soft whisper. she leans farther back into my body and i can now feel her back against my stomach. 

her eyes close when my lips come in contact with her neck again, she breathes in deeply, "i wanna leave." and without explaining, i know that she knows what i mean. we’ve talked about it a few times, it’d be a good idea, we say. but we never do it. but here she is in my arms and all i see is her. and me. and us. 

"where?" she asks not as a way to say 'where are you going' but in way that says 'where are we going.' 

"wherever you want." i watch a smile form on her face, it’s small, but it’s there. i know she wanted a specific answer, but she knew how i was actually going to answer. "really?" 

kuvira loved zaofu, this was home in a way that i could never describe. i had never really felt at home anywhere. not republic city, not zaofu, not even the south pole. but i know better than anyone that she wants to leave as much as i do. "you’d go wherever i wanted?" she added.

"i’d follow you anywhere." she turns her body towards mine and cups my face, her lips touch my briefly and then they move to my forehead. my eyes close as she holds me in her hands, i feel so light and content. never having to fear she might drop me. because she’s kuvira, because i love her more than life itself. because i know that she loves me.

her lips find mine once more, but this time with so much more passion, so much more love. she’s kissing me to tell me that she loves me, i’m kissing back to tell her i love her more. when she pulls away my eyes stay closed, i breathe in and out and then i feel her forehead on mine. my eyes open slowly, hers do to. 

i could stay like this forever. i love her right now, i loved her yesterday, i loved her four years ago, i’m gonna love her tomorrow, and i know that i’m gonna love her forever. 

"how did i ever get so lucky?" and i wanted to tell her that i’m the lucky one. that i never deserved someone like her. but how do you tell someone who doesn’t think much of themselves, that you think of them in the highest level? how do you tell them that without them you’d be completely lost? that you never had a permanent home until you met them, and home became the space between their arms?

the answer is; you don’t. you show them.

and i promise that for the rest of my life i will never stop showing kuvira what she means to me and how she changed everything for me. "i love you." i say, "so much." 

"i love you too, korra." her voice is laced with certainty, "and id follow you anywhere, too."

i think i’ve had enough of republic city to last me a lifetime. "let’s go then."

"okay." 

"yeah?"

"yeah."


End file.
